


Many Happy Returns of the Day.

by Basingstoke



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Birthday, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-26
Updated: 2007-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's my birthday," Jack said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Happy Returns of the Day.

Jack paused outside the pub and checked his wrist computer. Half the cameras in Cardiff were out. The computers at the Hub were locked down. Everything in order, then.

Suzie was at the bar with a glass of beer and a shot of whiskey. That was his girl. Jack grinned and slid in beside her. "Same thing," he told the bartender.

"Since when do you drink anything but water?" Suzie asked.

"Since it's my birthday," Jack said.

"Yeah? How old are you?"

"Twenty-six," Jack said, and Suzie punched him in the arm, hard. "Thirty-four?" he tried.

"Bollocks!"

"Can I be thirty-six for a few more years? Please?" he asked, tilting his head at an endearing angle.

"How many years has it been already?"

"I moisturize diligently," Jack said.

"Fine. Happy thirty-sixth," Suzie said. Jack's drinks arrived and she clinked shot glasses with him. They both sipped; it was rather good liquor. "If you'd told me, I would have bought a cake."

"Not baked?"

Suzie snorted. "Who do you think I am?"

"Right. Well. I thought we might have an orgy."

Suzie coughed beer into her nose. Jack smiled happily. "What?" she gasped, wiping her face.

"My birthday. An orgy. Up for it?"

"There's only two of us, it's not an orgy if it's only two. Or were you going to proposition the bartender?"

"I don't know, do you think he'd say yes?" Jack eyed him. He was on the pudgy side, bearded, but not bad looking at all.

"He's married, and I'd rather not get banned," Suzie said. She shook her head, eying him with a teasing twist to her lips. "Do you want to stop on the way and get some feathers and honey?"

Jack chugged his beer. So did Suzie.

*

"I still don't see how you intend to have a two-person orgy," Suzie said. She sat on his thighs, with her shirt and bra off but her jeans still on, and drew circles and crosses on his chest with honey. Jack was naked, just the way he liked it. "It seems to me that takes at least three people, preferably six or seven."

"Do you have a strap-on?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows.

Suzie licked her finger thoroughly. "I knew you were a bit gay."

"Open to all possibilities." Jack stretched his arms up over his head and wriggled his hips underneath her; she smiled and leaned forward, so his erection brushed against the fly of her jeans.

*

Suzie didn't have a strap-on, but she did have a vibrator that would suit, which was better; she shoved his thigh up over her shoulder and fucked the hell out of him until his nerves and his breath and his bones shook in time with the vibe. He whited out when he came.

"Christ, you're loud," Suzie said.

"Take it as a compliment," Jack said, in between hard pants.

"I am, I'm just saying." She draped herself across his body and rolled his lower lip between finger and thumb. "So when's my go?"

"It's my birthday," Jack said, and she bit his lower lip hard. He squeaked and wiggled.

"Selfish bastard," she giggled. She pinched his nipples until he yelped and grabbed her wrists.

Jack rolled over and pinned her to the bed. He brought her off with his mouth until morning.

*

Jack drowsed a little, but didn't sleep. Around nine in the morning, he turned on the TV. Lord Mayor of Cardiff gives speech on new nuclear development; it was the right day, then, not that he had any doubt. He turned the TV off and curled around Suzie in bed.

The sheets were hellishly sticky, so it was a proper orgy after all.

*

They both--with some shuffling of knees and a lot of splashing--fit into Suzie's large bathtub. "Ugh--I've got honey in my hair. I'll never get this out," Suzie said. She pulled at the ends of tangled locks.

"We have time. It's my birthday until sundown, and I want to spend it naked." Jack hooked his ankle around her waist to draw her toward him.

Suzie grabbed the sides of the tub. "Don't you dare. If I don't get this untangled, it'll go all Rastafarian on me."

"I'm helping," Jack said with a smile. He stroked her hair gently. Together they got it untangled, soaked in conditioner, and braided back, and then they had sex in the water. Jack bruised the hell out of his knees on the porcelain, but it was worth it.

*

They ordered dates and cheese and wine from a delivery service. Suzie answered the door so that Jack could stay naked, lolled on the living room floor on a blanket. "Here we are," Suzie said. "Stay put." She put something soft and cool in the small of his back.

"What?"

"Well, it's an orgy, isn't it? I always wanted to have tea off a naked man." Suzie dropped her robe and reclined beside him, popping a date into his mouth.

"Mm. Well, then." Suzie she tilted his chin up and fed him wine from her mouth. "Good idea," Jack murmured.

"We both know I'm the brains of Torchwood Three," she said.

"No argument from me." He opened his mouth and she fed him a slice of cheese.

*

He wrapped her in his arms and they watched the sun go down. "London offered us more staff," Jack said.

"Orgy over, then?"

"Birthday's over."

"We could use our own doctor. I'm tired of explaining myself in hospital. Half the doctors in Cardiff think I'm in some sort of mad sadomasochistic relationship." She laughed, leaning back against his neck. "Perhaps they're right."

"Who's beating who? I'm the one with the bruises," Jack said. He nipped at her earlobe.

"Oh, poor darling, your poor knees." She stroked down his thigh to the back of his knee.

"My poor bum," he said.

"You loved it."

"Like I said. Who's beating who?"

The sky was navy blue, streaked with red-orange clouds at the horizon. "Find a cute doctor and we really can have an orgy next time." She shifted, then, and looked back at him. "Are we going to do this again?" Suzie asked.

"I have a birthday every single year."

"What if I come into your office? Take my pants off?"

Jack stroked her shoulder.

"That's a no, isn't it. You can say it, Jack."

"It breaks my heart denying anything to someone naked and in my lap."

"Coward."

"No, not any more." The sun was down. Jack slid out from behind her and gave her a hand up. "It would be a bad idea."

Suzie sighed, stroking his chest once more. "I know. But on *my* birthday? You owe me."

"I'll be happy to shag you blind on any major holiday," Jack said, kissing the end of her nose.

*

They had to look for his undershirt. Suzie wasn't the best housekeeper, so there was a fairly large pile of shirts on the floor. Jack sorted through all the white ones, checking tags.

Suzie sat on the bed, combing her hair. "Do you hear thunder?" she asked. "I thought it was supposed to be clear until Thursday."

Jack frowned at the shirts. "I can't find it. I was wearing an undershirt, wasn't I?"

"Don't you always?"

"Well, usually, but all I can find are smalls."

There was another rumble. "That's not thunder," Suzie said. "Something's happening."

"Yeah." Jack pulled on his Oxford shirt. It was the Rift opening up, but he couldn't tell her that. He couldn't tell her how vividly he remembered this day in Cardiff, so many years ago, and he really couldn't tell her that he'd spent the day in her arms to keep himself from running into the Doctor's.

And it wasn't his birthday.

"Fucking hell!" Suzie yelled as the lights flared and went out and the skies split open with a glowing, swirling, unearthly blue storm. Jack grabbed her hand and his torch and they ran for the SUV.

When they reached the Plass, the skies were quiet and the streets were empty except for the emergency vehicles. Suzie was yelling about the cameras, that this was amazing, that the energy readings were off the chart, but all Jack could do was look up, and up, and up.

The End.


End file.
